Happiness
by nobleflutter
Summary: Drabble oneshot. AU. Sasuke came back from his band. Some are happy, but not Sakura. Her emotions are mixed, so can Sasuke help her out with her emotions? R&R!


**A/N: How's everyone? This is another awesome story by me, so I hope you like it!**

**Diclaimer: Well, if I owned Naruto then Sasuke and Itachi would live happily ever after!**

.:0.0:.

**Happiness**

Looking up at the studio I work at, I rolled my eyes. How did this all start? I was just a normal junior with regular friends, teachers, and of course the all famous garage band. Until of course we started doing small openings and small lounge's and smaller deals for people. Then, we have one strange person walk in and give us the biggest deal of our lives. Yeah, that's right, a _lifetime_ deal. So here we are, at Konoha studios making new songs and getting rich and famous. Until one of our band mates takes a runoff towards Sound studios. _He _needed to prove to his father that he can become more important than his brother. So he leaves us, and _me_. Even after I poured my heart out, that bastard _leaves. _The bastard? Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh, who am I? Haruno Sakura. From the band of Sharingan swirls. I'm eighteen years old and I'm surrounded by friends, some family, I _was_ surrounded by a loved one. Not just friendly love, but you get it. My life has been pretty sappy. I have grown out my pink locks which used to be shoulder length. My jade eyes as some people say are beautiful, they are now nearly lifeless. As a growing girl I've filled out and turned the heads of jackasses into my direction. But my personality has frozen. It can melt, but for now it's like I'm stuck in a freezer. I mean, sure, I have saved the band from falling apart, I get as much information to try and get that bastard back. I still love him. But that was buried deep into my soul. I really can't stand to look at him in the magazines and pictures or hear his name. I mean, he even has a slut in his band that tries to move on him. I mean, yeah I hate him, but did you catch that part where I said I still loved him?!

Sighing in annoyance, I stepped into the huge building and shook my umbrella closed. Rain really didn't help her feel better. Snapping her umbrella shut, I dropped it down on a bench in the small room filled with coats, jackets, and of course dripping umbrellas. I didn't notice the dark blue jacket or the Uchiha symbol on the back. No, apparently I was cursing under my breathe because I got mud on my lovely new black boots.

Clicking my heels down the hallway, I hummed the first song we had done as a band. Geez, so many trips down memory lane.

Great, tears are coming into my eyes. I haven't cried for two years. That's when Sasuke left. And let me sa- why is my inner screaming? She's saying I shouldn't step into the recording room? Meh. I'm still going. Since when do I listen to my inner anyway?

**I'm telling you! There's someone in there! It's-**

Too late. I walk in the dinging elevator and hit the button to the fourteenth floor. Humming the same song, I go over the lyrics and notes that I have to play on the guitar. Yeah I play base. Naruto- my other band mate plays the drums. And when the bastard left, we had Naruto's foster dad play the guitar and vocals. Sometimes I play the keyboard and vocals, but that's on rare occasions.

Kakashi -Naruto's foster dad- plays really good. He's a really weird character though. He has an eye patch over his left eye. He gets really annoyed by the little kids when they mistake him for a pirate whenever they go see pirates of the Caribbean. It was hilarious. But Kakashi is also very serious. He took charge and handled the contracts and such. He is our manager too. He's really great.

Naruto. He's way different. He's hyper, and always saying he was the best drummer out there. He used to have a crush on me, but after Sasuke-_kun_ left he became my brother. He actually started to notice my friend from another band Hinata. Hinata was in a band called Kurenai. They named it after their sensei that helped them a long way, but she got pregnant and had to be left out. But they always made sure she saw their shows. Hinata is really shy, but she is in love with Naruto so much that she nearly stalks him. When Naruto noticed her she merely fainted with a beet red face. How lucky they were.

The elevator dinged again and I stepped out.

_Man, that was the longest elevator ride ever. Gosh._

Slowly making my way towards the door, I stopped when I heard a voice different from Kakashi's or Naruto's. My eyes widened. Oh no. I know that voice. Oh kami, please don't let it be him. I pressed my ear against the door. Tears were brimming in my eyes.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined from the door.

"Dobe." That voice said. That _stupid_ voice. The one that left one shard of my heart standing in my soul.

Slamming the door open, my eyes widened like a doe's with the first tear falling from my eye.

There he was, Uchiha Sasuke and all his glory standing there. He rolled his head in my direction and smirked. If I was still a fangirl-whore I would've screamed and glomped him. But instead I ran into the bathroom that was connected to the record room. Sobs filled the echoing room. Naruto's eyes filled with rage.

"Teme, what did you do?!"

"Hn."

I kept on sobbing. How could he do this to me? I thought that my heart was starting to mend back together again. Now all of my hope of forgetting Sasuke went down the drain.

I wanted to be a medic, but my fantasies got me and wished me away.

I should've gone with my dream of becoming a medic. I nearly accomplished it too if it wasn't for the whole band thing whooshing me away. I didn't expect the betray, or the contracts, or even the stupid crush that turned into love. The love that I regret. I should've gone to that really expensive collage and gotten that doctors degree. No, instead I have to fulfill my passion for singing and playing instruments. What a life I have.

Recollecting myself, I stood up shakily and looked myself in the mirror. I look horrible. My hair looks like I've woken up from a nap, my eyes were bloodshot, and I have tear-stained cheeks. Why did I even wake up today?

Splashing water into my face and taking deep breathes, I calmed myself down and slowly walked to the door.

Slowly coming out, I clenched my hands and walked into Sasuke's direction. He just smirked.

"Missed me, huh?"

_That's it!_

**You tell him saku-chan! Hit 'em where it hurts!**

Hiding my face with my bangs, I approached Sasuke with a hidden smirk. He frowned when my fist pulled back. I revealed my glare at him and before he could even scream tomatoes, I flung my fist into his perfect face.

He flew back a few feet with a pained face. He luckily crashed into the couch with a cushion hitting his face. Naruto stared in shock while Kakashi watched from his icha-icha book with an amused eye.

Taking the cushion off of his face and spitting out a feather, he looked up at me who was sad, pained, hurt, and angry face. A look of hurt crossed his face, but I think that was my imagination.

"I guess I deserved that." Sasuke got up and turned to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Can I speak to Sakura? _Alone?_" Naruto nodded quickly and screamed something about ramen before running off. Kakashi nodded and gave a small wave before disappearing out the door.

I was sorta' of nervous when Sasuke wanted to talk to me, but I kept my angry composure. I was not going to break down in front of him dammit!

"What do you want _Sasuke_?" I tried to sound angry, but I winced when I heard the squeak in my voice.

Sasuke winced inwardly at the sound of his name without the kun. Well, at least I said his name. He needed me to forgive him. He was so lonely when he was in his other band. They were actually even worse than Sharingan swirls. He realized that he missed me a lot. Now he was back, and he would make sure he wasn't lonely anymore.

"Sakura, I wanted to say sorry. I was a serious jackass for leaving you on the bench in the park while it was raining, I-I want you to forgive me. I left my other band and came back because I have already proved myself when Itachi went blind and into rehab. I want to start over, with my friends. And you."

**Oh my god, he just said the longest thing we've ever heard from his mouth! About us- I mean you! Today's a great day!**

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped her head over to him. She studied his face carefully to see if he was lying. The funny thing was, is that he wasn't.

"I… I'll forgive you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave a small weak smile. Sasuke smirked at hearing the kun at his name. Maybe being a rock star isn't so bad. It's still a career, right?

Kakashi and Naruto came in a bit later to see that the pink-head and the chicken-head were getting along well.

"I'm glad you two worked some things out. But now we need to start rehearsing. Tomorrow the paparatzi are going to be babbling about you Sasuke, so we need to start making more songs to get the fans crazy about us again. And since you're back, I will stay as your manager." Kakashi gave a smile at all of us.

I gave a small nod and stole a glance at Sasuke. I bit on my lip as to not eep when I saw he was staring at me. Trying not to blush, I grabbed my guitar and headed towards the recording room with the others behind me.

.:0.0:.

Slipping my jacket on was a relief because I knew that the end of the day was the best time to relax. I needed to get away from Sasuke and rethink my feelings on him. I stepped out of the room and started to head towards the fancy revolving doors, but in a blink I was pressed against the wall by a force.

I squeaked in surprise and looked up to see onyx. Oh kami no. Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-k-kun?" Oh no! I'm starting to sound like Hinata!

"Sakura, I want to know why." My face twisted in confusion. What did he want to know?

"Why what, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why were you crying? I thought you still…" Sasuke averted his eyes for a second until he locked with my eyes again.

"I thought… that you still loved me." My eyes widened. Why would he want to know if I loved him or not? I thought he didn't care about me anymore!

"Why would you care if I loved you or not?" I tried to sound fierce, but instead I ended up sounding very pained and I nearly whimpered.

"Sakura, I want to- no, need to know." Sasuke loosened the grip he had on my shoulders. I clenched my hands and looked up at his face. I nearly gasped; he had regret for leaving me. Did he…?

"Yes Sasuke-kun. I've tried to get over you too… but…" A sob escaped my mouth and a tear fell. Sasuke's face softened. He pulled my face into his chest and held me tight until by sobs turned into small whimpers. I listen to him as he said comforting words like 'it's ok, don't worry, I'm not going leave you- wait what?

I pulled my face back and looked up at him. He was serious?

"Sakura, I'm not going to leave anyone ever again. Especially you." I felt my face go red and he smirked.

I was about to pull out of his grip when I felt something press on my face. I blinked and realized what was happening, he had his arms around my waist, his eyes were closed shut, and his lips… oh kami. Uchiha Sasuke was kissing me. I am so glad I woke up today.

My eyes drooped shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed head closer. Alas, we needed air so he pulled back slightly so that his breathe mingled with mine. Wow. I could see the small specks of silver that dashed into his eyes.

"Sakura… I'm not going to leave. Not again. So don't cry for me anymore. I want to see you happy." Sasuke smirked at my gaping face. I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun. I'm happy that you're here." I hugged him once more. Sasuke smiled. Then, h- wait hold the kunai! Did he just smile? (**A/N: I know, there's no kunais since it's AU, but go with the flow okay?**) I jumped with joy.

"You smiled! I can't believe it! Sasuke-kun smiled!" Sasuke resumed smirking and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He leaned down and breathed into my ear.

"See? This is the kind of happy I want to see." I blushed a bit. Then a light bulb went off in my head.

"You know what'll make me even happier Sasuke-kun? If you could take me to a certain Ichiraku ramen restaurant…" Sasuke's smirk widened and he grabbed my umbrella.

"I think that'll make me happier too Sakura." We walked out together hand in hand. I smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Hey look Sasuke-kun! The rain stopped!"

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" We turned around to see a franticly waving Naruto. Naruto caught up with us.

"It looks like Kakashi-sensei was right. You two are getting along well. So Sasuke-teme, can I be the best man?"

We both blushed.

"You dobe."

Naruto smiled. He then frowned at remembering what Sasuke made Sakura do earlier. He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Teme, why was Sakura-chan crying?!"

"You really are a dobe Naruto."

.:0.0:.

**The End. XD**

.:0.0:.

**A/N: Cute oneshot, ne? Sorry for the small angst. I'll get better. I was _nearly_ crying myself. You know what'll make me feel better? REVIEWS! So do it now! XD**

**-Ja Ne!**

**Razz**


End file.
